Proud
by zoe elizabethx
Summary: Tagged to War Cries. After the events of the day, Nell is left alone to her thoughts. Eric finds her alone in her car, upset and beside herself, thinking of possible what if's, doubting her her abilities in the field. Eric can't stand seeing his friend like does the best he can to try support her through what happened and be there for his bestfriend. One Shot.


**Happy Late Birthday, Emily.**

**Tagged to War Cries**

* * *

He wasn't surprised when he walked into the parking lot that night to find her still sitting in her car, still in the detectives jacket, staring at the steering wheel with a soft, deep in thought expression. His lips twisted to one side, he could tell she was way over thinking the events of the day. Eric let out a slight sigh. He couldn't just drive home knowing Nell was like this. He shoved his keys back in his pocket and moved around to the opposite side of the car.

Eric knocked gently on the passenger side window, leaning down to offer her a smile. For a second she looked lost, realizing how long she had sat motionless, but once Nell saw his warm smile, she couldn't help but copy it, partly because she didn't want him to worry like she knew he would, and partly because she was also glad he had stopped to check on her; though in the past she would have been a bit apprehensive. She nodded towards the door, allowing him in before taking in a deep breath and shifting a piece of hair in front of her two stitches.

His hair brushed the top of the car, he never much enjoyed sitting in this car, but though it was much too small for him, it fitted her perfectly. It also caused the corners of her lips to turn up slightly more, which he was glad for. "So, how are you going? I thought you would have been gone by now."

This time Nell closed her eyes and let the air escape her throat slowly. "I know, that was the plan but..." her eyes returned to the dashboard, "I just can't stop thinking about today, I know I shouldn't let it get to me..."

"I get it if it does Nell, there's nothing wrong with it. I know it's not exactly the same. I mean I wasn't attacked, but the week following the whole space chamber incident I think I got 18 hours of sleep in total because of how much it affected me. You've never been in a situation like that before, it's understandable, and normal," he turned his body slightly towards her, studying her face. "Frankly, today, though I was terrified when Deeks announced we needed an ambulance, but, after I found out that you took a guy double your size down, I don't think I have ever been as proud to call you my partner, Nelly."

She couldn't help the gentle laugh that escaped her lips as she listen to him talk, but she still had doubts about today festering in the back of her mind, though she did her best to keep her lips upright. The car soon fell into silence, and she could feel him watching her, waiting for a response from her which would indicate how she was and how he should proceed with the conversation. She didn't want him to worry, but on the other hand she knew she needed his support, Kensi wasn't here like last time, and she couldn't exactly call her family.

It wasn't like the Inman situation this time. She stabbed a guy three times, practically shredded his thigh, and for a few seconds, for the first time while working for NCIS, she feared dying on the job.

There was something different about struggling to push a gun away knowing if you weren't strong enough it would be the last thing you would see. She had been so scared, so panicked that that would be the end, she had felt herself slipping with every second that slowly passed away. Relief had come in the sound of the door breaking, before losing consciousness.

"Are you going to be okay tonight?"

His voice broke through, and she looked up, not only hearing the concern in his words but also seeing it in his eyes, a soft green glow, carefully studying her features. She couldn't lie, or just shrug it off, not after today, and not when he was reaching out like this. This was nice, she needed this. "I think so, but do you want to come over anyway?" she swallowed nervously. "I have movies I need to get through too, so we can do that."

Eric smiled, pleased that she wasn't shutting him out anymore, "Sounds great, I'll follow behind in my truck," he moved his hand to the door, but then turned back to her. He gave a lopsided smile, "You're going to be even greater one day," he placed a hand over hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "See you soon, Ununoctium," he said as he opened the door again and left.

X

They had lost sight of each other through the traffic; Eric had had to stop at several red lights just after Nell had passed them, so he ended up arriving to hers several minutes later then she did. Eric stepped through the threshold of her apartment, finding she had left it unlocked for him. He closed the door behind him, and called out to her has he walked down the hall. "Nellster?"

Nell's head quickly popped out from around the corner, and her face changed from panicked to relieved, then annoyed. "Eric, can you please knock or announce it's you first?" Nell rolled her eyes before she combed a hand through her hair stressfully.

"But I always- No, sorry, my bad. I wasn't thinking," he apologized and stepped over to her. Eric watched her face again, noting how she was still reluctant to meet his eyes, "Come sit down with me," he placed his hand over her elbow and guided her over to the couch. He sat back against the couch, patting the spot beside him, offering a smile.

Nell complied and sat with her body against the arm of the couch, stretching her leg out over his lap and leaning her head tiredly against the back of the couch, her eyes choosing a spot in his shirt as a focus point.

"Tell me what's going on in that brilliant mind," he spoke softly, he couldn't watch her face stay troubled for much longer.

Without missing a beat, or looking away, she responded, "I'm scared. Scared that I'm not strong enough, and never will be, that the next person will be stronger, that guys won't be there next time to drop kick a door down. How am I meant to stay out in the field and do this if the one time-"

His hand moved over hers and he cut her off, "Stop talking like that Nell, okay, you were amazing out there. Insanely bad ass, incredible. Sure, everything would have been much nicer if it had never happened, but you did way better than I could ever manage." He waited until she finally held his gaze, her eyes clinging to his desperately. "It's hard to believe you're the same person that walked in over three years ago with an adorable hair cut and floral dress," his voice turned into a whisper. He squeezed her hand once again, "You weren't prepared for what happened today, no one was, yet you came out on top. I'll repeat it again if I have to, but I am so proud of you Nell, and so is everyone else. And just wait until Kensi gets back and hears that you took down a guy with a knife you keep in your boot. Do not doubt yourself okay? Because no one else is, you proved today that you are totally capable in the field. You were great today and you'll get even better in the future. You're a Rockstar, Nell" he finished, watching her smile again. That was his success for the day, the reward of just seeing her happy with him, and herself was reward enough. "See, there's that wonderful smile," he reached his hand out from hers and curled a piece of hair back behind her ear, carefully checking her cut again, it was chillingly so close to her eye.

Nell hooked her fingers around his wrist and moved her thumb in a small motion up and down. After a comfortable moment where she felt secure, she allowed his hand to drop as she moved closer, feeling his hand shift to hold her back. "Thank you," her lips pressed softly against his cheek before she closed her eyes, her head resting in the crook of his neck. "I actually don't feel like a movie, can we just..." her words faded off when Eric already began to reposition, laying his neck down on a pillow, and fitting her quite comfortably against him.

"You should call you family tomorrow," he mumbled as his hand moved slowly up and down her back.

Nell hummed tiredly, keeping her eyes closed, "I can't exactly tell them what happened, they think I work at a TV station."

"No, but you might feel better after just talking to them," he hugged her slightly and placed his chin over her head, "Huh?"

A small laugh rumbled out of her throat, "I guess you're right, I will, I promise... Goodnight, Eric," she yawned as her hand moved to rest over his heart.

He placed his hand over top of hers, "Goodnight, Rockstar."

* * *

**Tell me what you think in the reviews, it'll mean a lot :) xx**


End file.
